Gunner in the Slums
by Glitter Angel Wings
Summary: Terry is a cold hearted killer with a firey temper and a love of guns. Could this spell trouble for Jak and his friends? Rated for language and violence.
1. Farewell to Childhood

A/N: Hey people. I decided to start writing a Jak II fic. Don't worry, I've not abandoned my other fic. Tell me what you think, and all Flames will be laughed at.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jak, Daxter, or any of the other characters in the game. They all belong to whoever made them.  
  
Gunner in the Slums  
  
Prelude – Farewell to Childhood  
  
~Haven City~  
  
A young girl, about eight or nine, is seen running through the Slums. Her hands are pushing her forward along the narrow ally as though she is trying to gain more speed. She wore a mask of pure fright as she constantly looks over her shoulder.  
  
What she sees as she looks over her shoulder is three Krimzon Guard chasing, and quickly gaining, on her. She quickly runs around a corner hoping to find somewhere to hide. She let out a slight yelp as she slips on a loose stone and lands hard on her hands and knees. She scrambles into an abandoned building not bothering to waste time getting to her feet.  
  
"Come on, she went this way," she hears the three men run by the building she was hiding in. She held her breath as she listens to their foot steeps growing fainter. She waits a short time and is about to leave when she hears one coming back.  
  
"Go check any abandoned buildings she might have been able to enter," he mocked his commander. "What I'd like to know is why all this trouble over one little girl? I mean it's not like we need anymore." She hears him force his way into the building across from the one she was hiding in.  
  
She creeps to one side of the door and picks a solid piece of wood. When the Guard forces his way into her building, she brought the wood down hard on his helmeted head. The Guard dropped his gun and tried to pull off his now ringing helmet. While the guard is occupied with his helmet she darts out of the shadows by the door and grabs the dropped gun. As the guard finely managed to get his helmet off she, with some difficulty, leveled the gun at him.  
  
"You don't have the guts to shoot me, little girl." He watched amused, and with a smirk, as the young redhead struggles to keep the gun steady.  
  
"The name's Terry, and you killed my parents you little Fuck," with that. Her grey eyes full of hate, she pulls the trigger. The shot went through the guard's head killing him instantly. Terry drops the gun and walked out of the building. She headed for her, now former, home to pay her last respect to her parents.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. All reviews are appreciated. 


	2. Greetings to Life

A/N: Here's the next chapter for Gunner in the Slums. Thanks to Jak and Daxter for the review, I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you like this one too.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Jak, Daxter, and the rest of the gang, I'd be filthy rich and Terry would actually make an appearance. As it is, I only own Terry, and I'm damn proud of it!  
  
Chapter 1 – Greetings to Life  
  
~Haven City, 11 years later~  
  
Terry is seen walking through the narrow allies of the Slums. She is no longer the little girl that watched her parents die. Now she is a cold hearted killer with the largest collection of illegal guns in the city. She walks purposely down what most people thought was a dead end. If only they new what was really down there.  
  
As she walked a breeze ruffled her chin-length red hair. Her grey eyes scanned the walls of the ally and one hand moves to rest on the gun holster on her right hip, ready to shoot if needed. Even though she wore boots, her steps were almost inaudible.  
  
She walked towards what seemed to be a blank wall, but as she approached it, a door opened revealing a flight of stairs. She calmly started to descend these.  
  
~Torns P.O.V.~  
  
I looked up when I heard the door open, and soon saw Terry walking down the steps towards me. She was calm, but then she always was. Clam and Cold, those two words described Terry pretty well.  
  
I give her a once over as though trying to decide what to say. She wore the same outfit she normally did. Boots that came mid way up her shins, short shorts, a long sleeved shirt, and a jacket that cut off at her waist. She also wore a gun holster on each hip. Like I said, her typical outfit.  
  
"You're late," I told her running my thumb over the blade of my knife.  
  
"What else is new Torn?" she obviously didn't give a damn about her timing. "Did you call me out here so you could tell me I was late or are you actually planning to give me a job?" she sounded pissed, she probably got hit on by some stupid bum with a death wish on her way here.  
  
"I have a little job for you," I smirked, it was interesting to see how far I could push her before her temper got into the red zone.  
  
"Out with it, Torn. I'm not in the mood today. Either you tell me what you want or I put a built through your head. That simple," today was clearly a bad day for my amusement. I've seen what happens to people who don't take her seriously and I didn't plan on having my brain paint the walls.  
  
"I need you to follow our newest recruit. Make sure he gets the job done. Step in if he screws up." She rolled her grey eyes. I assume she doesn't like the job.  
  
"Great, reduced to a babysitter. What next Torn? You goanna tell me to start a Daycare center?" I was right, she didn't like the job.  
  
"Enough Terry. I don't pay you to like the jobs. I pay you to get them done. Now go get it done!" She just gave me that cold look that few men live to see twice.  
  
"Fine. Who's this 'New Recruit'?" she crossed her arms and kept her gaze locked on me. I hand her a photo.  
  
"His name is Jak. That's a picture of him. He calls that rodent on his shoulder Daxter." She glances at the photo nodding slightly at my words. She then slipped the picture into her pocket.  
  
"Fine, I'll keep an eye on him and his rat. He better not try anything Torn, or you'll me out a man," she pauses only a moment. "And a rat." Whey did she have to mention the damn thing? It would be too soon if I ever saw or heard the rat and its squeaky annoying voice again.  
  
"They'll be at the Pumping Station. If you hurry you might get there before them," I turned my chair so it was facing away from her. I listened to her foot steps and the door open and close before I turn my chair back around.  
  
A/N: Wow, two pages. I'm surprised it took that much space. Anyways, if I get at least one review per chapter, you can expect a steady stream for now. Please review, I'd enjoy it if you did. C ya till the next chappie! 


	3. Surprise Encounter

A/N: Hey people. If I don't mention you in one of my authors notes, then A, I posted it before I read your review, or B you reviewed after I posted the chappie. A delayed thanks to J and Cherry Cola for their reviews. To CC I'm glad you like Terry, I think she awesome too. To Krin: Yay! My first signed review! Thanks, a lot of people seem to like Terry. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone.  
  
Chapter 2 - Surprise Encounter  
  
~Terry's P.O.V.~  
  
Once out of the hidden base, I turned around and flipped the bird at the door. Damn Torn, that's all I needed right now, having to look after some 'New Recruit'. With my luck, it'd be some macho idiot with more muscles then brain cells. Trust Torn to pick one of my bad days to send me babysitting.  
  
I climbed on to my zoomer, well it's actually some nerd's zoomer but it's mine now. It's a sleek one seater with a fresh coat of paint and a fair turn of speed. I gunned the engine and took off for the Pumping station. What's with Torn sending a new-be there? I'd find out soon enough.  
  
It didn't take me long to get there, but it seems my charge got there first. If it wasn't him then there was some idiot looking for glory and a painful death out there.  
  
"Whoa, Jak! What was that thing?!" I heard this overwhelmingly annoying voice scream. I climbed over a convenient cluster of rock to see that, indeed, it was my charge and his pet rat. Jak shrugged and holstered his gun. His fairly large gun. I shook my head, I could relieve him of the gun later, my job came first, for now.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine Dax,." he started to head for one of the platforms, probably trying to find out how to turn the water back on. I looked at the body of what the rat had clearly been yelling about. It was a Metalhead, not a particularly large one, but big enough. If they didn't know about Metalheads then they were armpit deep in Yakkow shit.  
  
I shook my head again. Maybe this pair would prove interesting. I followed after them, careful to keep far enough back that they wouldn't hear me. I lay on my stomach on the rock shelf directly above them.  
  
"Daxter, will you stop digging your claws into my shoulder?" Jak looked annoyed at the orange and read rat clinging to him. They had just plowed through a small group of Metalheads, the rat had clung to Jak's shoulder the whole time in panic.  
  
"Well sorry Jak, you try being two feet tall and flung about while someone fights!" I was surprised to note the rat seemed to think it was at one time human*. Interesting, I'd have to look into that. I watched them as they finely made it to the valve that controlled the water to the Slums.  
  
"I'll handle this Jak," the rat jumped off Jak's shoulder and moved over to the valve.  
  
~ Jak's P.O.V. ~  
  
I watched as Daxter struggled to turn the valve. Torn had sent us to turn the water back on in the Slums. It sounded easy, but there were all these creatures that kept getting in the way. I struggled not to laugh as Dax tried with all his strength to move the valve even a little.  
  
I shrugged and hit a pipe with the side of my fist. The valve unscrewed quickly flinging Daxter into a pipe. He got sucked through with various noises of discomfort. He finely came to stop at a nozzle.  
  
"Uh Jak, a little help please!" his voice was muffled slightly by the pipe. I ran to a valve and turned it, first his head then his arms came out. He wiggled and struggled a moment to get his lower half out when he was shot out by a burst of water. He rolled a moment before landing on his back. I walked over and looked down at him with a slight smirk.  
  
"Don't say a word Jak, not a word. Don't even chuckle." I just kept smiling and helped him up.  
  
"C'mon, Dax, let's get back to Torn." I looked up and thought I saw someone sliding back out of view from a ledge, odd. I've had a feeling me and Dax were being followed since a short time after getting here.  
  
~ Terry's P.O.V. ~  
  
Damn, he nearly spotted me. I must be getting rusty; it's been awhile since I had to sneak anywhere. Ah well, no use worrying about it.  
  
I slid back a little farther and stood up. I took the short way back to the entrance and hid. I didn't go too far from the exit. I needed to be able to see them when they came.  
  
While I waited I thought over what I had seen happen. This new recruit, Jak, was fairly interesting. For one, his aim is nearly as good as mine. Quite impressive, he only missed about three shots. Even the rat, Daxter as he's called, could prove a curiosity.  
  
An odd pair the two of them. One a smart mouthed weakling, and the other mostly silent and strong. I really will have to watch them carefully. I had leaned against a rock a while back and immediately stood. I had heard them coming nearer. It's not like it had been all that hard, they made more noise then a dozen Metalheads.  
  
~Jak's P.O.V. ~  
  
Daxter was going on and on about something, I have no idea what. I had stopped listening to him a good while ago. I think it was something about how Keira had liked him back before we came here. I could be wrong. Like I said, I had stopped listening.  
  
"Jak! Hey, Jak!" Daxter's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. "Jak, buddy, you're going the wrong way. Exit's that way." I looked over to see that he was right.  
  
"Thanks Dax." I corrected my course and walked towards the exit.  
  
"Not so quickly, gents, and I use that term very loosely," A woman with chin length red hair, mid shin boots, tight shirt, loose jacket, short shorts, and a holster on each hip stepped out in front of the exit.  
  
"You're not going to leave just yet." The woman's grey eyes seemed to bore holes through my head.  
  
A/N: Woot!! Three pages and over a thousand words! Talk about awesome. Anyway, I actually wrote a cliffy! As always, please review. Flames will still be laughed at. I am glad to announce that I shall be updating OFUS sometime soon. C ya for now!  
  
*I'm calling the people of J&D humans. I just don't know what else to call them. If anyone has the real name let me know please. 


	4. More of a Surprise Then Thought

A/N: And now I'm back! From outer space! Er, eh-hem, sorry about the long delay people. And thanks to everyone for the reviews they sent me. Gunner in the Slums is once again Active!

Chapter Three – More of a Surprise Then Thought

Terry's P.O.V.

I watched Jak, the look on my face was cold enough that it, rather then my two visible guns, causing him to stop.

"Oh, Mamma!" My gaze shifted to the rat thing on Jak's shoulder. "What a total babe! I'd like to have her at my back. Gotta love a chick with an attitude, and would you look at her legs! I..." I smirked, sighting down my gun aimed directly between his eyes.

"Keep it up and you might achieve something, like losing your life." I watched as the rat runs to hide behind Jak.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" That was Jak. I had to admit, he had guts, even someone that didn't know me could tell I was not someone to take lightly.

"My name is mine to keep, and as to what I want with you," I pause a moment before rolling my eyes, "Torn sent me to baby-sit you. As much as I hate having to say this," my lip curls slightly, "you handled yourself good out there. Not get back to the base!" I moved to one side my eyes glinting dangerously.

"Torn sent you," not a question, merely a statement. Judging by the look on his face, he didn't like the idea any better then me.

Daxter's P.O.V.

Man was that chick hot!! But so long as she had that gun, I was going to give her a _lot_ of room. I stayed safely behind Jak as they spoke.

"I don't like it either Blondie, so live with it." That was the Chick, she hasn't told us her name yet, but I'm sure she'll give into my charms.

"Hey, uh, Sweet Cheeks How'd a hot chick like you get screwed into joining the Underground?" I asked stepping from behind Jak's leg. I received an icy glare from her as her voice just about gave me frost bite.

"It's none of your bissnisss, Rat. And don't call me Sweet Cheeks." Her grey eyes narrow as she leans against a rock wall. And if you must know, I'll tell you just to make you both shut the hell up. Krimzon Guard killed my parents when I was eight. I killed my first guard that night, shot him with his own gun. Now get going!" I was shocked Eight? And she killed her first guard? Just how the hell did she survive at eight?!

"C'mon Jak, I think we should listen before she shoots us!" Jak nodded and I scampered up onto his shoulder. He walked past the Chick and out the door, I could feel her gaze on us and shivered slightly

A/N: Hey! Finely the next chapter huh? Well I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Oh and Daxter fans, don't be mad, it's just how I feel he thinks. Please review everyone!! Hopefully my updates will be a little more regular now. Ja Ne!


	5. Beyond Shock

A/N: Hey, long time no write eh?

Chapter 4: Beyond Shock

Normal P.O.V.

Terry walked after them silently. Except for the fact that Daxter was watching her, Jak wouldn't have known h was being followed. When Jak starts t head in a different direction then the base, Terry's icy voice stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going?" her voice almost froze his blood.

"Torn said back to the base, you're going back to the base." Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder.

"Uh, Cutie, I don't know who you think you are....but NO ONE tells JAK what to do." He looked smugly up at Terry only to yelp and back up some. Terry held a gun in each hand, one pointed at him, one at Jak.

"Listen up, RAT, and listen good. One, NEVER call me Cutie, Sweet Cheeks, or any other pet name you think up. Two, you try ANYTHING thing again, and Blondie's gonna be out a pet. Got it?" Her grey eyes were narrowed threateningly.

Terry's P.O.V.

Sometimes, people's stupidity astounds me. Did that RAT really think I would back down just because Blondie didn't like it? Fat chance! I continued to stare them down until Jak Finally stepped forward.

"What?" My tone was dripping venom. Blondie returned my glare.

"I agree with Dax on this one. I don't care who you are, or what you think you can do. YOU can go back to Torn and tell him that we will be back when we get back and he'll just have to wait." My eyes narrow again, and I consider fulfilling my threat to torn that I'd kill Jak. Doesn't he get that I've got not one but two guns trained on him?

"You wanna go somewhere Blondie? You're going to have to tell Torn yourself. Because I don't care what you think. I'm taking you to Torn." My eyes widen when I see Him start to glow with a purplish glow.

"What the fuck?!" I take two steps back as Jak transforms into a beast. I could still tell it was him but HELL!!!

"This is why nobody fucks with me," the coldness in his voice was very near my own. "Meet Dark Jak, and I'm more then willing to let him take control and kill you." It takes me a moment but I return to calmness.

"I don't care what kind fucking, god damned monster you are, you're NOT built proof!" To my shock, he starts laughing.

"You willing to bet your life on that Bitch?"

To Be Continued

A/N: W00T!! Cliffie! Finaly another chapter huh? Been so long since I updated!! Well, hmm Trivia, trivia..... I KNOW!!!! Does Jak have horns? First t answer gets a favour!


End file.
